


Sleeping Dragons

by glamglaceon



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak and Yun are awake before everyone else and comes across a rather cute scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thought in my head for awhile but finally decided to write it now. It will be short but super cute! I really want this to happen in the manga. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona/Yona of the Dawn. It belongs to its rightful owners.

Son Hak grumbled as he opened his eyes. A beam of sunshine warmed his face and tried to peek through his eyelashes, forcing him from his slumber. He let out a loud yawn and stretched his long limbs. The dark-haired warrior had let the dragon warriors and the princess have the tent last night, having chosen to rest against a tree trunk. Yun had taken out his bedroll and slept outside the tent, not wanting to argue with Yona about sleeping arrangements. The four dragon warriors were getting closer to the red-haired girl and Hak could see the utter adoration in their eyes (well he can't see Shin-ha's eyes easily through the mask) for the girl. If Yun and Hak had gotten mysteriously separated from the group, he knew he could trust the four men with the princess's life. They were devoted to her.

"Finally awake, Lightning Beast?" a soft voice asked not far from him.

He raised his dark eyes to Yun, who was crouched near a smoking pot. According to the smells coming from the object, he assumed that the young boy was making breakfast. Hak was surprised and rather pleased that the boy was as good at the kind of things the older man thought would be something a housewife would do. He had to hand it to the kid; he knew how to use anything near them and turn it into a wonderful meal. It was rather amusing to watch the White Snake's reaction to their meals, wondering if there were any bugs in the food. Yun had learned pretty quick how to mask the look of the bugs so Kija would get some protein if they couldn't rely on Shin-ha, Hak, Jae-ha, and Yona's game.

"Are the others still asleep?" Hak asked, continuing to stretch his muscles before moving.

Yun nodded toward the tent. "Go look for yourself." A smile spread across his face. "Don't wake them yet, though."

Hak was confused but he strode toward the tent. What he saw had his eyes widening but he also smiled at the scene. Yona was laying on her side, red hair fanning behind her like fire. Curled around her were the dragons, each pressing close as if to share body heat. Shin-ha was nestled against her back, his mask nowhere to be seen and the fur he used to cover his blue hair cushioning his head. His features were relaxed, making him look younger than 18 years old. A hand clutched Yona's dress and his legs were bent as if he meant to curl up. Zeno was asleep near her feet, his head laying on her lap. His arms were curled around her legs as if to shield her from oncoming attackers, which is what Hak assumed he meant to do. One of Yona's hands was nestled in his golden hair and the young man had a smile on his face. Both Kija and Jae-ha were curled on her other side, looking as if they fought to see who would be closer to the princess. Jae-ha was pressed between Yona and Kija, his face very close to Yona's but far enough away that Hak didn't feel like punching the green dragon. Both his slender hands were underneath his green hair, acting as a pillow. Kija was draped over Jae-ha's back, almost as if cuddling the older man. His right hand was normal-sized but the normal bandages were missing. His cheeks were still slightly red from what would have been arguing with Jae-ha.

"I wish I could find a way to capture that moment," Yun said softly, watching the warrior's expression. "It's very cute, no?"

"It is," Hak responded, still smiling. While he may have some issues with each dragon, he knew they would never harm Yona. The way they were cuddled around her was a testament to that. Even in their sleep, the dragon warriors wanted to be close to their master.

"I'll wait to wake them until breakfast is ready," the smaller boy said, stirring the contents of the pot. "They need the sleep, as we expect another long journey."

Hak didn't fight the statement. Until the next part of the prophecy was revealed to them, there was nothing to do but follow Yona's direction. She wanted to put things right on the continent, help the people that were unable to fend for themselves until they were shown what they could do to survive. He knew that every village they came across put another arrow of hurt in her heart but she needed to see it. Especially if she was going to take the throne from their former friend Su-Won.

He grinned. He couldn't wait to punch that pretty face in and watch as the princess took the throne that was rightfully hers.

\---- end ----


End file.
